Who is He?
by WritergirlLB
Summary: I stand behind a tree and watch intently, unsure what to make of this new mystery player. He's far away, but I can see his shirt and trousers look like mine. As far as I've known, I've been the only person in this lonely world of Minecraftia, but one thing lingers in my mind... Who is He? One-Shot!


_Who is he?_

I stand behind a tree and watch intently, unsure what to make of this new mystery player. He's far away, but I can see his shirt and trousers look like mine. The wind blows across the land, making trees sway and the sounds of rustling grass concentrate the air around me.

I don't understand what he's doing here. In all my days, I was just I was alone in this world. For a man to show himself out of the blue seems strange.

The man looked around and spots a dot of pink next to him. He walks up to it and stares for a moment. I watch, confused about what this man was doing.

Before I could do anything else, the man beats the pink little pig with his bare hands.

I stand awe struck. The man chases after the pig until it dies from the blunt force trauma and he takes it meat.

How barbaric! If he'd used a sword, that pig wouldn't have to feel so much pain before dying! If he'd been kind enough to do it quick and painless, I'm sure that's what the pig would have preferred.

I think over a second and come up with a rational excuse.

This man is probably new to all this and he doesn't know about life like I do. Maybe I can show him the way to live this world.

No, no I can't do that. It has always been the way of Notch to let everyone learn for themselves. It was God's law

Experience is the best teacher. I shouldn't interfere with this new man's life. I've survived on my own for this long, this man can too.

I need to keep watching him. Maybe we could become friends? I've sure been lonely, having a friend besides the mobs that roam endlessly wouldn't hurt.

I smiled, I'm sure mining for diamonds would be more fun with a buddy. You could collect two times more ores that way. I love mining, maybe he will too.

_He sure likes fire._

With the new found flint and steal, the man had been setting things on fire like there was no tomorrow. I couldn't help but wince as the fires ran up trees and spread across each other, making the large trees crackle and pop in protest of their fiery prison.

Perfectly good wood, now completely gone. Turned to dust and ash, just like that.

I started to wonder if this player knew what they were doing.

I didn't know if I should have let him burn down the whole forest or if it would've been better if he'd learn from experience, but he didn't seem to care.

He didn't care about the homes of the creatures that lived there. He didn't care about the pig he killed. I put a hand to my forehead, this man is getting out of control.

I decided to keep an eye on him for a while longer, just to see what else this mystery man will do.

What is he doing?

From this cliff I'm standing on, I can see a village to the west. The person seems to be heading towards it. Maybe he's going to visit the villagers there. The villagers are very nice. Even though they want you to buy from then at a foolish price, they still like the company of a player.

What's he holding in his hand. A sword? Why? Is there a threat in the village? I move quickly to take a closer look at the scene.

What the-?

Blood. Blood everywhere. A hand comes up to cover my mouth instantly as I watch my potential friend slaughter the peaceful testificates. They scream in agony and pain and I cover my eyes to try and block out the horrible images.

_Why? Why would he-? What did they do to him?_

I look up at a familiar sound and I quickly raise my head to look at the village.

Fire and lava runs loose in the streets. The villagers who haven't been slaughtered were trapped in their burning homes.

The man runs away, off into the east where he came from. His satchel cover flapped open for a brief second from the movement of fleeing and I noticed a flash of light blue from the bag.

I stood there, still and my mouth agape.

This man was a monster. He killed for fun, he was greedy and stole the diamonds from the village and he killed everybody there or left them to die!

I was going to confront this man.

...

_There he is._

He stares at his reflection in the diamond sword he crafted from the stolen goods. Now from a closer look, his facial features look just like mine. His hair style, everything.

Except for his eyes. They look so strange, I've never seen eyes like his before. Their so unique to the ones I have, it's almost fascinating.

I walk up to him and yell, "Why did you kill those innocent people!? What did they ever do to you?"

The man stared blankly at me, not uttering a single word. He takes a step back, he diamond sword put in a defensive position.

"Please tell me why you killed them." I say, hoping the man would say something.

Pain. The evil twin swung his sword at me, producing a long slash down my torso. I cry in pain and instinctively hold it, trying to stop the bleeding. My mind raced,

"Please, please stop!" I cry, the diamond blade had me on my knees and begging for mercy. "I-I only have a few hearts left! Plea-"

...

A rush of cold feeling encases me. He-he killed me. I didn't even pose any threat at all. I'm now a lost soul in the large world of Minecraftia.

I've never been one for grudges, but this man went too far. He killed for fun, only a demon would find entertainment for such a thing.

I stare at the setting sun. I will always remember his eyes.

They looked just like mine, but they were purged with dark blue.

As the horizon half swallows the sun, I make a promise in my mind.

I will rid the world of his evil and bring him to justice...

If my name isn't Herobrine.

...

**A/N: Admit it! You thought this was in Steve's POV, didn't you? :) Well, nothing makes me happier than a plot twist at the very end of a story. **

**This was inspired by my time on a server, a troll with the default skin was ransacking villages, setting the forest on fire, and killed me 5 times in a row :P Well, at least a good one-shot came out of it :)**


End file.
